They remember this as Valentine's Day
by HIMSnapeLegolas666
Summary: Mal etwas kleines zum Valentinstag, etwas zu später zeit aber... na ja...
1. Wie alles begann

They Remember this as Valentine's Day  
  
Disc. Nix mir, kein Geld und was sonst noch dazu kommt (is ja eigentlich klar. Warum muss man des immer schreiben? -________-'')  
  
Pairing: Aya/ Schu. Wollte eigentlich alle von Weiss und Schwarz verkuppeln, aber eine Erkältung und die Zeit liessen es ned zu... Sorry halt, ja?  
  
„laber" ‚denk'  
  
Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann  
  
In der Villa bei Schwarz am 14.2 um 04.30 Uhr in der Früh'. Progidy, Berserker (( stimmt des?), Oracle und Mastermind schliefen jeweils in ihren Zimmern, bzw. Keller. Bis Plötzlich...  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
... und auf einmal sassen alle kerzengerade auf ihren Betten, oder eben Pritsche. Ihr zustände waren: Geschockt, muffelnd, alles- egal und schweissgebadet. Der, dem es eigentlich egal zu sein schien, zappelte in seiner Zwangskacke.  
  
„Lasst mich raus!", schrie er vom Keller.  
  
Der muffelnde, auch schuldig genannt, stand auf und ging ins Zimmer der geschockten.  
  
Schu: „He, Chibi! Warst du das?"  
  
Nagi: „Nein! Nenn mich nie wieder Chibi!! Und such doch per Telepathie!"  
  
Schu: „Nöö... Ned vor 10.00 Uhr morgens..."  
  
Nagi: „Na vorher stehst du ja eh nie auf."  
  
Plötzlich kam Crawford uns Zimmer gesprungen.  
  
Craw: „Eine Vision! Ich hatte eine Vision!!!!!"  
  
Schu: „Die hast du doch immer! Wieso machst du so einen Aufstand und schreist morgens um halb fünf wie ein Schwein am Spiess, so dass halb Tokio aufwacht?! Ich finde das echt ned witzig! Ich bin gerade vor ner Stunde nach Hause gekommen!!"  
  
Craw: „Weiss!!!"  
  
Schu: „Und?"  
  
Craw: „Nun..."  
  
Nagi: „Sag endlich!"  
  
Farf vom Keller rauf: „Lasst mich raus!!! Ich will Gott wehtun!!!"  
  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
  
Schu (sarkastisch): „War das die Vision? Dass morgens um halb fünf das Telefon klingelt? Danke! Vielen Vielen Dank auch!"  
  
Er verliess auf Deutsch fluchend Nagis Zimmer Richtung Wohnzimmer und nahm den Hörer ab. „JA?!", bellte er. Eine Weibliche Stimme mit englischem Akzent meldete sich.  
  
„Hi! Hier wohnt ein gewisser Bradley Crawford, oder? Bist du das? Ich ihn reden... äh... ich meinte sprechen... Sorry!"  
  
Schu grunzte was, das wie ein Herzloses ‚ja' klang (wie man des eben so kennt von Morgenmuffeln)  
  
„BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!", quiekte Schu durchs ganze Haus.  
  
Farfs Antwort: „LASST!!  
  
MICH!!  
  
RRAAUUSS!!!!!"  
  
Nagi: „SEID VERDAMMT NOCHMAL STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crawford ging die Treppe runter. „Wer ist es?"  
  
Schu: „Nich' vorgestellt. Ich geh den Ir(r)en auspacken..."  
  
Craw (am Telefon: „Ja?"  
  
Frau: „Hi Braddie- Schatz! Ich bin's *kicher* Weißt du, was heut für ein Tag ist?"  
  
Craw: „JANET! Weißt du, was für Zeit es ist?!?!?!"  
  
Janet: „Keine Ahnung, wie spät es bei dir ist... Also? Was haben wir heute für ein Tag?"  
  
Craw: „äh... Warte kurz..."  
  
Er blinzelte Richtung Wandkalender, sah aber nichts, weil er die Brille noch im Zimmer hatte. Nach einem Blick in die Agenda:  
  
„Samstag, den 14.02.2021. warum?"  
  
Janet: „Idiot! Es ist Valentinstag!"  
  
Craw: „Ach... Der ist heute? Hm... ich kenn aber keinen Valentin... Aber gratulier ihm trotzdem noch von mir, ja? Ich geh jetzt Frühstück machen."  
  
Janet: „Warte! Weißt du denn nich, was Valentinstag ist?"  
  
Craw: „Ist Sicher der Geburtstag von irgendeinem deiner Ex- Freunde..."  
  
Janet: „Ach Quatsch! Das ist der Tag der Liebenden, Braddielein! *juchz*"  
  
Craw: „Ooohhh nein! Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Nicht mit mir! Nein! Nein, nein, nein, Janet! Ich hab dich vor Jahren verlassen! Vergessen? Ich will SO nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Wann kapierst du das endlich?"  
  
Janet: „Okay... Tut mir Leid, ja? Ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du dich um entscheiden... Na dann frag ich eben noch Tim, wenn der ned will, kann ich ja noch John fragen, sonst wären da noch Bill, Tomas, Dean, Sean, Jimmy, Ted, Daniel, Donald, Mark und ... ja... ich glaube, Moby kann ich auch noch fragen. Einer von denen wird wohl zusagen. Also Bye! Schönen Valentinstag noch..." ~klack~ die Amerikanerin legte auf.  
  
Craw seufzte. Der Tag hatte noch nicht mal angefangen und schon war die Hölle los. Es war erst zehn vor fünf, jeder im Haus hatte schon mindestens einmal gebrüllt und er hatte schon ein Telefonat mit der wohl grössten und aufdringlichsten Nervensäge weltweit. Der Tag konnte gar nicht schlechter werden... Schu kam mit Farf im Schlepptau nach oben geschlurft.  
  
Schu: „Ich mach dann mal Frühstück!"  
  
Craw: „Äh... Schu?"  
  
Schu: „Hä?"  
  
Craw: „Geht's dir gut?"  
  
Schu: „Ja, wieso?"  
  
Craw: „1. Bist du ZU gut gelaunt, was du sonst nie bist und 2. Seit wann machst DU Frühstück?"  
  
Schu: „Man darf doch wohl noch gut drauf sein?!"  
  
Craw: „Okay. Erzähl schon! Was ist passiert?"  
  
Schu: „Ach... ich hab nur bemerkt, was heute für ein Tag ist..."  
  
Craw erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit seiner Ex- Freundin...  
  
Craw: „Hast du eine Freundin?  
  
Schu: „Nein."  
  
Jetzt kam ihm auch wieder die Vision in den Sinn. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab. Schu grinste. ‚So, Mr. Kalt-wie-Eis. Heute werd ich dich auftauen...' Er verschwand in der Küche und machte Frühstück.  
  
So weit so gut, oder? Nee, ned wirklich... Aber Hey! Ich war erkältet (bin es immer noch n bisschen) also ist das keine Entschuldigung? T-T 


	2. Schu and Aya

Disc. Nix mir, kein Geld und was sonst noch dazu kommt (is ja eigentlich klar. Warum muss man des immer schreiben? -________-'')  
  
Pairing: Aya/ Schu. Wollte eigentlich alle von Weiss und Schwarz verkuppeln, aber eine Erkältung und die Zeit liessen es ned zu... Sorry halt, ja?  
  
„laber" ‚denk'  
  
Und weiter geht's  
  
Aya sass wie immer um halb acht am Tisch und machte das Kreuzworträtsel in der Tageszeitung und hatte eine Tasse Kaffee neben sich. Da er gerade nicht mehr weiter wusste las er das Horoskop neben an. ‚krebs... wo ist dieser blöde Krebs... ach da! „Heute werden Sie endlich die Liebe ihres Lebens finden. Öffnen Sie sich also, damit es klappt. Sie werden es nicht bereuen, neues aus zu probieren." Pah!!! Immer das gleiche...' Er schmiss die Zeitung in eine Ecke. Langsam trudelten auch die anderen ein  
  
Ken: „Wir sollten langsam aber sicher mal den Laden öffnen."  
  
Yohji: „*gähn* Können wir heute nicht al blau machen? Ich bin müde."  
  
Aya: „Nein!"  
  
Omi: „Du bist eh immer müde!"  
  
Im Laden lief es gut. Schon bald waren alle Rosen ausverkauft und auch sonst gingen viele Blumen über den Ladentisch. Kurz vor Mittag knallte plötzlich jemand die Tür so heftig auf, dass das Glas darin zersprang. Alle schwiegen und waren geschockt. Doch die vier Verkäufer waren noch geschockter, weil sie den Täter erkannten: Schuldig! Der Deutsch beachtete die Vielen Kunden gar nicht, drängelte sich zur Kasse durch auf Aya zu.  
  
Er nahm ihn mit einer Hand um die Hüfte, presste ihn an sich. Mit der anderen Hand bugsierte er seinen Oberkörper auf den Tisch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er wollte dem Jüngeren zeigen, was er ihm bedeutet. Egal, was um sie herum los war. Er hat extra geduldig auf den Valentinstag gewartet. Aya musste erst mal registrieren, was da gerade geschah... Entweder war Schuldig an der falschen Adresse oder Aya war im falschen Film...  
  
Die Kunden und die Restlichen Verkäufer schauten den beiden zu wie die Neandertaler einen PC angeglotzt hätten.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Ran!" Zwischen jedem Wort gab er ihm immer wieder einen kurzen aber intensiven Kuss, danach wandte er sich an die drei.  
  
„Ich glaube, er braucht eine Pause. Wenn ihr ihn braucht, er ist bei mit." Somit nahm er Aa auf die Arme und trug ihn zu seinem Auto. Der Japaner war so perplex, dass er sich nicht wehrte. ‚Seit wann kann man sich denn auf diese Horoskope verlassen?!', dachte er nur.  
  
Schu: „So, mein süsses Kätzchen. Lass uns zum Park gehen. Oder wollen wir ins Kino? Oder essen gehen?"  
  
Aya: „Äh... es ist noch nicht mal Mittag!"  
  
Schu: „Dann lass uns heute Abend ausgehen! Wir könnten was essen gehen, dann ins Kino, dann in die Disco und dann bezahl ich uns noch einen Nacht im Hotel. Was hälst du davon?"  
  
Aya: ‚Öffnen Sie sich ~~ neues ausprobieren' „Können wir die Disco nicht auslassen und uns stattdessen an die Bucht setzten und das dunkle Meer beobachten?"  
  
Schu: „Klar können wir. Heisst das, du gehst mit mir aus?"  
  
Aya: „Ich denke schon..."  
  
Sie kamen im Park an. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Es war ja auch kein Wunder: Der ganze Park war voller Schnee und sah ja nun wirklich nicht nach was Besonderem aus... Auf den ersten blick! Die beiden stiegen aus und spazierten schweigend am gefrorenen Teich entlang. Überall wo sie hinsahen, war nur Schnee und Eis, das im Sonnenlicht funkelte und aussah wie ein Paradies aus Kristallen. Aya kam eine Idee. Das hatte er früher mit seiner Schwester immer gemacht, als sie noch lebte  
  
„Schuldig?"  
  
Der betroffene sah sich nach ihm um. *patsch* Er bekam eine Hand voll Pulverschnee ins Gesicht. „Was zum Teufen?!" Er wischte sich den Schnee weg und sah, wie Aya wegrannte.  
  
Aya: „Fang mich!"  
  
Schu eher zu sich selbst: „Oh ja! Und wie ich das tun werde!"  
  
Er setzte zum Sprung an. Zum Glück war er „etwas" schneller als Aya und sprang auf den Bäumen entlang Aya nach. Als dieser Schuldig hinter sich nicht mehr sah, blieb er stehen.  
  
„schuldig?"  
  
~~ Stille ~~  
  
„Hallo?" *knack* und *rumms*  
  
Schu: „Hab dich!"  
  
Aya: „MANN! Hast du mich jetzt erschreckt!"  
  
Schu: „War ja auch absicht!"  
  
Schuldig war von einem Baum auf Aya gesprungen und die Beiden lagen nun eng umschlungen im Tiefschnee.  
  
Aya: „Gemütlich hier! Wenn's bloss nicht so kalt wäre..."  
  
Er schmiegte sich an den Älteren.  
  
Schu: „Ich hab noch einen viel gemütlicheren Platz."  
  
Er setzt sein übliches Grinsen auf. Aber es erstaunte ihn, wieso Aya plötzlich so vertrauensselig ist. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis rum. Erst begegnete er dem Horoskop und musst schmunzeln. Dann, als er tiefer suchte, im Unterbewusstsein Ayas, fand er die Sehnsucht nach Liebe. Typisch Aya. Hätte gern einen Lover, aber der meint, er müsse seine Gefühle verbergen. Zum Glück gibt's so was wie Horoskope...  
  
Aya: „Und wo ist dieser platz?"  
  
Schu: „Wo imemr du willst."  
  
Aya: „Äh... hä?"  
  
Schu: „Na, wenn du wilslt, dass es hier gemütlicher als jetzt wird, dann kann ich machen, dass er gemütlich wird!"  
  
Aya: „Du findest es also bequem, mich in den schnee zu drücken und dich auf mich zu legen?"  
  
Schu: „Ja, das auch."  
  
Aya: „Und? Weiter"  
  
Schu: „Ich... habe einen Van gekauft, die Rücksitze rausgerissen und eine Matratze und Kissen reingesan, vor jedem Fenster einen Vorhang und mit schönen Dingen ausgeschmückt. Wenn du magst, können wir ihn holen gehen. Was meinst du?"  
  
Aya: „Ansehen schadet sicher nichts. Ich kann mich immer noch entscheiden."  
  
Schu: „Es wird dir gefallen."  
  
Sie fuhren zur Villa von Schwarz. Der Van war Schwarz und hatte Felgen aus Chrom. Die Sitze waren aus schwarzem, weichem Polster. Hinten war eine rot bezogene Matratze und darauf ein grosses Kopfkissen und eine decke, die mit rotem Satin bezogen waren. Überall lagen künstliche rote Rosen („Die verblühen nie") und schwarze und rote kleine Kissen, zum Teil auch in Herzform. Jetzt sah Aya auch die Vorhänge. Von aussen waren sie nicht zu sehen.  
  
„Lass uns einsteigen und irgendwo hinfahren, wo uns niemand stört" Schuldig war baff. Kam das jetzt eben von Mister Ich-hab-keine-Gefühle-und-ich-lass- keinen-an-mich-ran? „Klar!", sagte Schuldig dann, der sich gefasst hatte.  
  
Sie fuhren in den Wald, der an Tokio grenzte. Es war im Frühling und im Sommer ein beliebter Platz zum Zelten und Picknicken, deswegen führte auch eine Strasse hin. Schuldighier kaum den Wagen an, schon kletterte der andere nach hinten und machte es sich bequem.  
  
Aya: „Du hattest recht! Ich ist es wirklich gemütlich!"  
  
Schuldig knipste die schwachen Lämpchen im Auto an und zog die Vorhänge.  
  
Schu: „Ja! Unser fahrendes Liebesnest!"  
  
Er lächelte Aya an und legte sich neben ihn. Langsam liess er seine Hände unter das T-Shirt gleiten, während er ihn unendlich lange Küsste. Den Kuss unterbrach er aber, damit er ihm das Shirt ausziehen konnte (den Rest hat Aya vorher selber schon ausgezogen!). Er berührte die nackte, weisse Haut.  
  
Aya knöpfte das Hemd des Deutschen auf und als er es abstreifte, war er fasziniert von dem Oberkörper, den er nun für sich alleine hatte. Er spürte, wie ein Paar Hände nach und nach an seinen Hintern ran kamen und den kneteten. Genau diese zwei Hände glitten dann nach vorne, um die störende Hose zu öffnen und sie auszuziehen. Aya wurde immer schüchterner, überwand sich dann aber trotzdem, die Hose des anderen ebenfalls auszuziehen.  
  
Er konnte nicht hinsehen. Er hatte Angst. Es war ihm irgendwie peinlich... Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte noch warten. Er wollte erst mal sehen, was aus ihm und Schuldig werden wird. Er presste sich an den Älteren und hielt sich fest, die Augen fest geschlossen. ‚ich muss es ihm doch sagen. Es ist zwar egoistisch, wenn ich es grad so überlege... Nein! Er hat sich doch so mühe gegeben... ich will ihm das jetzt nicht kaputt machen... Ich wäre ein herzloses Schwein...'  
  
Schu: „Aya... Wenn du es noch nicht willst, dann kann ich noch warten. Ich bin schon froh, dass du mich nicht gleich abgewiesen hast, nach der Show, die ich in eurem Laden abzog..."  
  
Aya: „Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen?"  
  
Schu: „Ich wusste, dass du nicht sagen würdest, was dir gefällt. Deswegen habe ich das getan. Mühe hin oder her. Diese Sache läuft uns doch nicht davon. Sag mir einfach, wenn du bereit bist, ja? Ich kann warten. Schon seit dem letzten Herbst, habe ich gewartet, schon nur an dich ran zu kommen. Ich will das jetzt nicht zerstören, weißt du?"  
  
Aya: „Schuldig... Du hast dich bemüht, schon nur, dass du so viel geduld hattest, seit dem Herbst zu warten. Ist es denn nicht..."  
  
Schu: „...nein, ist es nicht. Wir können gerne warten. Wir können ja einfach heute Abend noch was Essen gehen und dann hier kuscheln, ein bisschen Musik hören, wenn du willst und dann können wir zusammen einschlafen. Ich werd schon schauen, dass nichts passiert ja? Ich schliesse das Auto ab, schalte die Standheizung ein, alles was du willst. Und wenn du nach Hause möchtest, kann ich dich auch hinfahren. Okay."  
  
Aya nickte. „Wir können ja einfach so noch ein bisschen hier bleiben. Oder was willst du tun?"  
  
Schu: „Nur das, was du willst, mein lieber."  
  
Er knipste das gedämpfte Licht wieder aus. „Sieh mal an den Himmel!" Er hatte den Himmel mit Nachtleuchtfarben so gestaltet, dann man das Gefühl hatte, den Sternenhimmel und den Vollmond zu betrachten. Aya war überwältigt. Der kuschelte sich noch näher an Schu und döste ein wenig.  
  
Am Abend gingen sie wie geplant Essen, dann schauten sie sich irgendeinen Film im Kino an (sie wussten selber nicht, was im Film vorkam, weil sie eher an sich rumhingen, statt den Film zu sehen. Anschliessend fuhren sie runter an die Bucht von Tokio und als es ihnen doch zu kalt wurde, gingen sie zurück in den Wald und wollten dort über Nacht bleiben. So gegen Mitternacht, Schuldig schlief schon beinahe, sagte Aya: „Schuldig? Ich... ich glaube... ich bin bereit..." Dieser las in Ayas Gedanken um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser es auch wirklich wollte und sich nicht zwängte. Doch er fand heraus, dass die Hemmungen Ayas nicht mehr da waren.  
  
Sie taten es und waren glücklich (A/N: Es ist jetzt fast acht Uhr. Ich hab noch anderes vor als zu schreiben, deswegen beschreib ich des jetzt nicht ausführlich. Ihr könnt euch ja wohl vorstellen, wie sie es tun, oder? Also kommt! So viel Fantasie habt ihr doch noch ^^)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen meinte Aya nur noch, dass sie öfters solche „Spritztouren" machen sollten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
